


Finding Me Within You

by the1the8



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the1the8/pseuds/the1the8
Summary: Wonwoo finds himself more through writing when he meets Soonyoung.





	Finding Me Within You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bwoozi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwoozi/gifts).



> I hope you'll like your fic despite how short it is;; ♡♡♡

It was spring and the first day of classes resuming from the two week break. Wonwoo was walking to school in the morning like the usual, crossing the stone bridge where a river crossed by. He thought about how his steps could be a melody that leads to another path of life where it could be changed when you meet someone. Wonwoo still didn’t know what he wanted to do with his life, especially since he’s going to graduate that year but after crossing the bridge, he smiled. He knew that eventually, he will be led to where he needed to be, doing what he should be doing, and possibly be with someone who he’s meant to be. 

During lunch break in the courtyard, he wrote about his thoughts that morning in his notebook. 

_A melody changes its tone in every step we take;_  
That melody can be changed when something or someone comes into our life.  
But when does that happen?  
Will we notice it? Or will we have to ask the other about our changed self? 

Wonwoo moved to the next page and wrote: 

_Our path, perhaps, like the sea waves that touch the stones,  
turns into sand and gravels that can never be turned back to their old selves again._

Wonwoo closed the notebook and walked away from the courtyard and headed to the spacious green fields beside the soccer field of the school where some students were just hanging out. He was walking toward his usual spot where the trees shadowed his steps until he found Soonyoung, the student that everyone knew because of how passionate of a dancer he was in the dance club, there. He seemed to be asleep as Wonwoo took a closer look at him for a while before blinking at himself. He sat down, setting his notebook beside him before lying down. It wasn’t like he was going to be bothered if they both are asleep. Plus, Wonwoo wanted to catch up on his sleep too since he couldn’t stop reading his favorite historical books late last night, which he had done for his two week break. He looked at his watch before closing his eyes. A ten minute nap was totally needed for him to stay up late again. 

\---

30 minutes had passed when Wonwoo shot open fast. He checked his watch and realized he was late for his next class. He quickly got up and ran through the school field, leaving his notebook and Soonyoung there. 

Soonyoung, on the other hand, woke up when he heard Wonwoo’s steps that crunch on the green grass. He glanced at him getting smaller before he noticed a notebook at his side. He thought it was Wonwoo’s since he knew he didn’t bring anything with him, but when he got up and looked back at where Wonwoo had headed, he knew he had lost the chance to call him because he had already disappeared into the school building. 

\---

That evening, he thought about Soonyoung. He knew of him but had never interact despite being in the same class. Somehow, he thought about what he noticed that afternoon: Soonyoung’s soft round cheeks, the perky lips from his opened mouth, his cute nose, his hand that laid softly on the grass. 

Wonwoo realized he zoned out and shook his head before looking for his notebook in his bag. He realized again that he had left it beside Soonyoung that afternoon then he ran out of his house. 

Wonwoo hoped that Soonyoung had not read anything from it, but he would feel strange rather than embarrassed if he did. Maybe because he had always admired Soonyoung that he’d let him do what Soonyoung wanted when usually he wouldn’t let anyone do the same, but somehow, Wonwoo wanted to open up to him now. It was as if losing his notebook led to a new path for him, just like his thoughts that morning. 

Suddenly at the bridge on the way home, Soonyoung was riding his bike as Wonwoo was going the opposite way. Soonyoung stopped and looked back, and so did Wonwoo then their eyes met. There were sparkles on the waters that reflected into their eyes from the sunset rays. They listened to the small waves that hit the edges of the bridge and the evening birds that were perching as they headed home. 

"Are you heading back to school?" Soonyoung asked then Wonwoo nodded. 

“I think I left my notebook there.” 

"Ah, I should have taken it with me when you dropped it. I left it on your desk.”

Wonwoo smiled, preparing to leave again, "I should go get it." 

"Wait," Wonwoo’s eyebrow winced when Soonyoung started to get off his bike. Soonyoung walked toward him with it and when he looked back at him, a soft smile appeared on his lips. "Would you like a lift?" 

Wonwoo looked at his sparkling eyes reflected from the waters and somehow, he felt like he might fall for him. Suddenly, he found himself smiling back and nodded. 

\---

Wonwoo walked out of the school when he saw Soonyoung waiting outside. Soonyoung heard his steps and turned to him with a smile. “You found it.” 

“Yeah, thanks.” Wonwoo replied awkwardly. He scratched his head and kept his notebook at his chest. 

“Would you like a ride back home?” 

“You know where I live?” 

“I pass by your place a lot when coming to school and going home.” Soonyoung smiled, “If you aren’t at any rush to get home right now, should we walk instead?” 

Wonwoo agreed because he loved walking since he gets more time to think about every possible thing that comes through his mind. This time though, he was talking, having a conversation with someone that he could share his thoughts with. The walk took as long as to when he was thinking to himself. As Wonwoo watched Soonyoung ride his bike home after dropping him back to his house, a soft smile swept his lips and his cheeks turned pink. At first, he wouldn’t call this love at first sight, but just looking Soonyoung again who was with him this whole time, he knew it was. 

\---

Wonwoo and Soonyoung started to hang out after that night. Soonyoung would share his thoughts with Wonwoo during lunch break while Wonwoo would visit Soonyoung’s dance club meetings where Soonyoung taught Wonwoo some dance because Wonwoo was there writing in his notebook only. He wasn’t used to staying after school that much despite being a senior and Soonyoung knew he had to do something to keep Wonwoo interested. One day though, Soonyoung read a note that Wonwoo had written before heading out to grab some drinks for them. The notebook was left open and the words wouldn’t stay off his mind. 

\---

“So, what do you want to do after you get out of high school?” 

Wonwoo and Soonyoung were walking home together in the evening when Soonyoung asked that. It caught Wonwoo off guard as he had to hum. 

“I want to travel the world and write books about my journey.” Wonwoo grinned, looking at his shy feet just thinking about it. He looked at Soonyoung and asked the same, “What about you, Soonyoung?” 

“I want to be a ship captain.” 

“Really?” 

“I used to live by the sea so I would visit it every weekend.” Soonyoung smiled at Wonwoo. “I just really love the sound of the sea.” 

“That’s really amazing.” Wonwoo’s giggle was fill of joy. “You know, I’ve never been to the sea.” 

“Then,” Soonyoung stopped at his track with Wonwoo following. Soonyoung looked up at Wonwoo. With the sun beaming warmly at the two, Soonyoung asked, “Would you like to visit it with me?” 

That day, it felt different than any other. Wonwoo could feel a new change in his life as he gazed into Soonyoung’s eyes. Without hesitant, he answered with a smile back. 

\---

That night, Soonyoung threw a small rock at Wonwoo’s window before Wonwoo opened it. Soonyoung waved at him with a huge smile on his face. 

They rode Soonyoung’s bike together with Wonwoo’s legs shifting in delight as they made a few turns before heading down a long road toward their destination. Soonyoung let out an arm, feeling the breeze hit him as he howled in excitement. Wonwoo kept his grip on Soonyoung’s shirt, not wanting to take any risk like Soonyoung but he giggled and took a glance at him. He was also enjoying this “sneakout” moment with no fear. 

_Our own path cannot turn back, but it will always cross with another path, like gravels and sand that can be next to each other; like two melodies playing together to make a song; like now._

Wonwoo and Soonyoung were walking toward the sea as the waves could be heard. Soonyoung stood by the water, letting both arms out and closing his eyes. He let out a soft sigh and smiled, “The sea breeze at midnight. Isn’t it nice?” 

Wonwoo watched Soonyoung turn his head to look at him, probably expecting a response. He could see his soft smile in the dark then he replied, “I like it, especially with you.” 

Soonyoung grabbed Wonwoo’s hand, locking their fingers together. Wonwoo blushed at the touch and rested his head on Soonyoung’s shoulder as they continued to listen to the sea waves that echoed in their ears. Soonyoung sighed quietly with a small smile on his face before he closed his eyes with Wonwoo. 

_Perhaps, like the water that washes by the shore,_  
One can find one’s self within another.  
That self can be discovered by not just one’s self  
But with another who is also finding themselves. 

Besides dancing and dreaming, Soonyoung felt that he was also lost in what he wanted to do with his life, just like Wonwoo, and because of him, he found that someone who he’s meant to be with, and he knew Wonwoo felt the same.


End file.
